Sāthina
by JessRosser
Summary: Magnus has always wanted someone to just simply love, and be loved back. Alec isn't even brave enough to admit he likes men, let alone Magnus, a downworlder. Clary realizes Jace simply isn't possible for her, more than just the obvious reasons. What will happen when they both start seeing eachother in a different light? City Of Ashes, Clary/Magnus Rated M for Fluff, language/lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm branching out to Mortal Instruments! I'm finding the fics are lacking in the Magnus/Clary department, which I love so very much. So heres my shot at it. This occurs during the second book **_**City of Ashes**_**, when Luke has been hurt, and Magnus is over at Luke's house to heal him and Maia. This has been done once before, but I loved this part. So I'm deciding to make a story about it. **

**NOTE: **Sāthina ( SaA-tin) litterally means soul mate in Hindi. I always thought that they should have a term for that like "Parabatai". So go to google translate, punch in soul mate then to Hindi, click to hear what it sounds like. I like it, do you?

_**Run desire run**_

_**Sexual being**_

_**Run him like a blade**_

_**To and through the heart**_

_**No conscience**_

_**One Motive**_

_**Cater to the hollow**_

_**The Hollow- A Perfect Circle**_

Clary ran her hands through her soapy hair as she pondered how far her life had come sense that fateful day at pandemonium. As she thought about it now, she knew that even if she hadn't of seen Isabelle, Alec, and Jace kill that blue haired demon she would have been in this life. She thought with a grimace, that Valentine would have found her. Maybe even turned her against them, it would have been easy. Exposing all the lies of her mother, and having no one else to believe but him.

She was thankful for Lightwoods, and Jace. Jace was her brother, how she wanted to change that but new she never, ever could. She felt wrong for how she had felt when she first new, and being completely honest with herself, the attraction she felt for him was always at war with another side of him. The over-confident, rude, and harsh side of him. It's told that women like projects, but Clary wondered if Jace could ever be fixed.

Out side of the door Magnus leaned against the wall directly across. He grumbled about his hair as he poked at it helplessly. He was tried, drained, and cranky. Helping these damn Nephilim. He sighed as he thought of Alec, of handsome raven haired Alec, who had to have a fearless rune to actually admit he was with him. He wasn't even with him.

Not really, not in the way Magnus wanted. The truth was Magnus was tired of being alone. Tired of having different people in his bed only to fade away. He hadn't had nearly as many as most thought, Magnus had always wanted love. And each he bedded, he truly thought he would find it with them. He had been around for over eight hundred years and yet to find his Sāthina. His beloved, his divine compliment, his soul mate. He ached to fill the hollow in his heart that was only temporarily pacified by his earlier lovers.

Magnus thought of the pale girl he had watched grow up that was behind the door, humming as she bathed. He thought of how her skin was always so flawless, of how her body had always been lean and strong even though she seemed frail. That her hair was the exact shade of a roaring fire. He did wish on many occasions to simply let her remember, but he couldn't take it away no matter how much he wanted.

She was a shadowhunter, and she was thriving now. He sighed again as his thoughts floated back to Alec. He would never be with him, because in the end he was demon, and a male demon at that. No matter how much the world progressed, the shadow hunters would stay the same. Man was with woman, that was that, just as final as water shutting off, and the sound of her feet hitting the tile floor.

Clary looked at her reflection for a moment before she secured the big black towel around her. Her long fire colored hair was a dark cherry color from the water. Her skin was pink, and her eyes were tired. She opened the door, planning to make a sneaky exit only to see Magnus Bane leaning against the hall wall. His spiky hair dented on one side from when he fell asleep after draining himself too much.

His skin was such a pretty shade, a stark contrast to the midnight hair, and flecks of gold and white glitter. His shirt was completely unbuttoned exposing more of it than normal. His lean but lightly muscled chest drew Clary's attention for a moment before she stuttered out. "H-Hi?"

She tried to chase off the thoughts, the heat that was spreading from her abdomen and out. She clung to the towel tighter, heavily aware of her nudeness.

"Care if I use the shower at some point? Women. What is it with you taking that much time? Faerie, vampire, mundane, Nephilim, your all the same." He shook his head as he walked forward, shrugging off his black button up and long leather jacket. Magnus knew what he was doing to the girl, she was after all so very innocent, and so very easy to read. He just couldn't find it in him to care.

"Of course. Just don't use all of my body wash, it's expensive." Clary quickly moved from the door, but as he moved forward, he brush against her. His musky scent floating up to her nose. He smelled like pomegranate, and dark violet smoke. She looked back at him as she moved farther away, he looked back at her at the same time, the side of his mouth twisting up into a devilish grin.

"Nah, I don't think I'd like to smell like you, not like that atleast. Theres _much_ funner ways for that, than using your body wash, you know." He winked, his cat eyes twinkling brightly. Clary's eyes grew large as she scurried off into her room.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle as he closed the door to the bathroom. He had always found the girl pretty, but now she had grown, and she was simply beautiful. Magnus after all was a man, and couldn't help but notice how much of her snow white skin was exposed. He knew she fancied her brother before she had known about him, and he also knew that Jace _still_ fancied her.

Clary dressed in her pale blue night shorts, and matching tank top. She sat on her bed, crossed legged with the night-light on, and her drawing pad in her lap. Pencil's surrounded her as she began to draw, for the very first time, Magnus Bane. She drew him leaning up against the wall, one foot propped up against it, and his chest exposed. He looked like a fallen angel, and after all he was. He was man, and demon, but Clary couldn't seem to care. She always had seen people for who they were, so she just saw Magnus.

His story he had once bitterly told part of to her still haunted her. She didn't know how old Magnus was, but she felt rude to ask. She secretly had always hoped to become closer friends with him. She couldn't shake the slight flirtation he had sent her way mere minutes ago. Of the ways he could smell like her.. Of the ways his sent would linger on her sheets.

She shook her head, eyes burning, she finished the black wings she drawn on the wall behind him. Promising she'd put his glitter, and shade the leather of his wardrobe tomorrow.

Magnus leaned against he the shower, the hot water flowing down his back as one hand propped him up, the other rubbed wearily at his face. He was trying to shake his thoughts from the girl, but he couldn't seem too. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but what frightened him more, what was he didn't seem to care. He even _liked _it. He liked the fire that was building around his heart, and in the pit of his stomach.

He smiled to himself. Things where about to get alot more exciting around here.

**Cause it's time to bring the fire down**

**Bridle all this indiscretion**

**Long enough to edify**

**And permanently fill this hollow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm totally shocked I got four reviews for this. Thank you, to each and every one :) You made me update before my other story! :) (that and my hopeless obsession with Magnus Bane.)**

Without Magnus they would have never been able to destroy the ship, which Clary still had no idea how she did. The sun was rapidly rising, and Magnus was weak, to weak to do anything. For a fleeting moment, a moment which she held shame for, she felt more worry for Magnus than she did her vampire best friend as the sun was rapidly rising. Much to everyone's shock, the sun did nothing to Simon.

Leaving Clary to worry about Magnus with no shame. Clary sighed.

Clary was on her bed at Luke's, thinking over her life and what it had been brought too. She just wanted things to be calm, just for a bit. Simon and Clary had broken up, not that they were much of a couple to begin with.

Thinking about it, Clary never really was that into their relationship. She had went to see Jace earlier today, to tell him of her revelation. Yes, she had, had one. Before he could begin what he was going to tell her, she had spoken.

"Jace, I need to say this. So please be silent for a few minutes. We're brother and sister, and no matter how much we will it not to be, that won't change. I felt like I loved you, more than that, but Jace, I don't think I am. I think I'm just another girl that's fallen for your spell. But I won't be another girl, I think you know I'm not. I can't. I'm not. Not anymore. Your not right for me, in so many ways. I'm sorry for being a silly girl and ever thinking otherwise, messing things up for both of us so much more."

Jace's face was tight, and closed off. Much like it had been for the past few days. "I'm glad we agree, that was basically what I was going to tell you." His voice was clipped and short, and he instantly stood up, walking over to the nixie waitress.

That had been that. Her thoughts had been confirmed. Yet, she couldn't shake the look on his face. The hurt that flashed ever so quickly in his eyes at her words.

Still, she felt lighter, more free. She wanted to do something, wanted to talk to someone. She was a single girl, completely free of anything. But more than that, she wanted to have her moment of forgetfulness. To be lost from the world for a day, a night or even just a few hours. She turned on her music, and she began to draw. Because music and drawing was always her escape from the bullshit of life.

Across town Magnus Bane was throwing a party, he hadn't had one in nearly _two weeks. _That was simply _insane. _He was magic'ing up decorations, and sending the message out that there would be a party tonight.

But why was he lying to himself, the real reason was because he had done something beyond liberating, but beyond depressing. He had given up on Alec, because even though he saved his life, he shrank away from his touch, but allured him with his words. He would never be for him, and Magnus had always secretly known that.

Magnus had been waiting, in Alec's room much to his surprise. "Magnus? What are you doing here?" He looked around, shutting the door, and locking it, his voice hushed. He simply couldn't have _anyone_ knowing he was here. Even Magnus's thoughts were bitter.

"Because." Magnus looked out the window he was sitting in. "Maybe one day, I'll be what you need. But I don't think I can wait that long."

"Magnus-"

"Say whatever you want, as much as you want. But if you're not going to prove that the things you say are true, then don't say anything at all." The room was completely silent, as Alec looked anywhere but the Warlock in the window that was adorned with rings, and to many cross necklaces. "That's what I thought." His voice was only slightly tinged with sadness. "If you want something done anymore, have Clary call me. I don't wish to speak to any of you but her."

Magnus stole one last glance at the pretty dark-haired, blue-eyed shadow hunter. Alec's face was tight, and angry. He never liked Clary, now even Magnus preferred her over him.

Magnus was pleased with himself for being so straightforward.

Now that his party was ready to begin, he realised one thing was missing from it, and that was a certain party guest that should be here. He still had an hour before guests would begin to arrive, so he quickly made his way to Lucian's bookshop. He sighed thinking of her trapped on Valentines ship, and not being able to move from that damn truck. He was walking down the broken path to the back door of her new home. That day would forever haunt him, not even being able to save Alec or Clary had been pure torture. When Alec fell Magnus had his moment to save him, but as he hovered over him, making sure the water was out of his lungs. Alec had rolled away from him, shoving a hand to his chest.

Magnus stopped in his track before he went any further, he closed his eyes tightly, centering himself. Tonight wouldn't be about Alec, he promised himself that. With a new surge of purpose, he jogged forward.

He peered inside the window of Clary's room, smiling as he spotted her with her drawing book spread across her lap. He rapped on the window but she didn't seem to hear, that was when he noticed the headphones. With a wave of his finger the window opened, and he pulled himself inside of it. Feeling mischievous Magnus simply sat in the sill, waiting to see if the Nephilim would feel his gaze.

Clary was drawing, intently, and completely in her own little world when she felt her senses prickle. She frowned to herself, and tried to ignore it as she perfected the cat-like iris of her second Magnus drawing. Unknowing that Magnus had very little patience and was knowing sneaking up behind her. He got close, very close, and peered over her should as he gracefully kneeled on the bed.

She let out a little alarmed scream as the feel of his breath touched her ear, and slammed her book closed before he could see what she was drawing. Hopefully. "Magnus!"

"Clary!" He screamed back at her before falling back onto the bed chuckling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Admiring your... " His eyes scanned over her, in a way that unsettled Clary stomach. Flip flopping with butterflies. "Artwork." He finished grinning. She blushed a devine shade of red, making his grin stretch wider. "Actually, that was just a happy accident. I came here to _personally_, which is a rather honor you know, invite you to my party tonight."

Clary was shocked, her mouth opened to a little 'o' shape as she pondered whether or not she should go. She didn't have a thing to wear that wouldn't make her look like a nerd. Unless you count graphic tee's and faded ripped up jeans with to bright sneakers sexy. She peered down at her lime green shoes, and frowned. "I don't have anything to wear to it."

She knew she wanted to go, badly, maybe this was going to be her moment of escape. And when she looked up, she couldn't help but enjoy the way Magnus was laying on her bed. Arms perched behind his head, hair perfectly pointed into little spikes all over his head, maroon button up shirt, its top buttons open to reveal more tanned skin adorned with necklaces.

He looked like a manga character, or an anime she might draw. "Is that all that's stopping you?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't very well go borrow Isabelle's clothes again." Clary sat back down on the bed, cross-legged. She fiddled with the hem of her jeans. When she looked up into his yellow-green eyes, they had a wicked gleam about them.

"Stand up." Clary's eyebrow arched. "Stand up will you!" Magnus stood from the bed, tapping his chin with a midnight blue nail polished finger. Clary stood up even though she was confused.

"In some things, but I'm mostly a four. Magnus what are you-?"A strange unsettling feeling of cloth against skin, all to quick to even really know what was happening to you until it was too late. The fabric against her suddenly felt tight, and clingy.

Clary looked down at her attire in complete wonder. She was wearing a dress, jet black and much more expensive than she could ever afford. She ran from the room and into the bathroom. Magnus strolled casually behind her. Clary looked at herself, the dress corsetted, sleeveless and held a slight puff making it look somewhat like a ballerina's dress. It hung loosely around her thighs, it cut off barely above her knees. The corset, with a little adjustment would make her look like she actually had breasts.

She looked to the side, to see Magnus leaning against the hall wall yet again. The heat that the pose had produced the first time she saw him, flared again. "Give me five minutes." She shut the door before leaning against it, breathing a little harder than normal.

She steadied herself, and began to adjust the dress before she applied what little make up she owned. Black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara made her look better than she thought she ever had. She sprayed her hair lightly with hairspray before she scrunched her curls. It was the best she was going to get, but she was happy with it. She looked like a girl she'd see in pandemonium, this time for real. She had always liked that look, and now she was wearing it. It took her a moment to look at her feet, and she was shocked that some how Magnus had found her shoes as well.

The look all too much like Isabelle's boots she had let her borrow, and when Clary got to looking, they even had the same scuff mark. She giggled, Magnus was such a theif.

Magnus huffed as he waiting on the girl, _again. _Why did he want her at his party? Oh yes, he couldn't chase his thoughts from her. The pretty little girl with flame colored hair. He couldn't get the image of her in that towel from his thoughts. He didn't even care really, he liked to embarrass her. He liked knowing that she wanted him like that.

He thought of all the ways the night could lead, and instantly crossed off a few ways. The girl after all was only sixteen, and very innocent in relationships.

The door opened and Clary appeared, she grinned happily. She took the hem of her dress in her hands and twirled happily. She shot forward and hugged Magnus tightly. "Thank you, this is exactly what I needed."

His scent was all around her again, and she couldn't believe her actions. The fire that had cooled in the bathroom was instantly back as she felt him pressed against her body.

Before Magnus could stop himself, his words fell from his mouth."I broke up with Alec today.. If there was even anything to break off in the first place." His arms were still wrapped around her, and he said the words into her ear.

Clary's breathing caught, and she held him a little tighter. "I.. I told Jace that we would never be anything.. "

"He loves you." Magnus whispered.

"He can't-"

"He does, I'm not blind. You can always be honest with me Clary." Clary pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Tonight, can it not be about them? Just us?" Her dark make up made her emerald eyes spark with with the intensity of her words.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I love your reviews! **

**WARNINGS: This is rated M for a reason. ;)**

**Note: This isn't canon to the story that much, I'm taking certain parts out. Like that Magnus was ever with Camille. Also the only thing that will be canon with the books is that the war, that will happen though in later chapters. Sooo book's 1-3. :)**

**The song is Juke Joint Jezebel by KMFDM. The Genie in a Bottle cover mentioned is by a shock rocker, Dr. Melanchia, often thought it was done by Marilyn Manson.**

**I own nothing besides my imagination!**

**Let's get our party on shall we?**

Clary and Magnus arrived at his big loft of a home, that in the light, like it was now looked much like a warehouse. All hard black and concrete. Except for the glitter. Clary was smiling as she looked at the black paint seemingly glitter drenched. The flour even had the same look, although it was glossy but some how not slippery. No guests had arrived yet, but the part had just now began. It was 9'oclock. She wondered for a moment if she should have let Luke know where she had went, but then thought against it.

Having a Luke rushing into the party wouldn't be good. Besides, he would be at her mother's side, like he has been since she was found. "Have any requests for music my dear? I can add some to the playlist." He was over in the DJ area the operated on its own.

"Hmm.. I suppose you wouldn't have any Marilyn Manson or KMFDM would you?" She grinned a little to wickedly at Magnus, and for a moment, in that light, he could see the likeness. The strong cheekbones, and sharp features that came from Valentine, who he had only seen once. That didn't matter though, his picture was known to downworlders to look out for. She held he same air of confidence, and authority as he did as well. A natural-born leader.

"Of course I would. What can of respectable techno/goth warlock would I be if I didn't?" With a few taps of his black nail-polished fingers Magnus had no doubt added some more songs to the list.

"When will they arrive?" Clary asked, but only managed to see his grin before people started to file in.

Fairfolk, vampires, and a few friendlier demons were dancing rhythmically nearly instantly, and Clary felt a little lost. She was by the bar, leaning against it like she had a purpose. Knowing she really didn't. She was falling in love with the music Magnus had on though. It was an odd mix of surely faerie songs, since they really weren't speaking a language she knew, electronica, and the best gothic artists she knew.

She wanted to dance, but she felt awkward. She wasn't with anyone, and Magnus was fluttering about somewhere. The colorful lights danced around the room, and bounced off the glitter streaked walls, and she couldn't help but think of how beautiful it was. This was like pandemonium, but _better._ She had always wanted to be in one of these places, loosing herself to the music, and what was she doing? Standing against the bar, without even a drink in her hand.

Clary, in a moment of courage whirled. "Can I get a shot of something for a human please?"

The bartender chuckled and pushed over a lime green jello shot. "There you go sweet heart, tell me if you want another." The fae winked at her, long pale-blonde hair with pitch black eyes and clothing made of deep green leaves. She took it like she saw girls do in movies, and was pleasantly surprised with the yummy-ness of them. And after having two more Clary found herself dancing with a rather good-looking fae.

The song playing was a cover of _Genie in a Bottle _that she never heard before, and found that she had a new loving for the song. It was sexy, and full of shock rock. She giggled and through her hair back, arms in the air. She felt bodies around her, knocking into her in a pleasant way, and the hands of the fairy she didn't know the name of. He was sexy, and midnight haired, that was all that mattered to Clary at the moment.

Magnus, after socializing with the other warlocks that had come, finally managed to enjoy his party. His eyes darted around the room, straining to find the fire haired girl. He huffed unhappily, walking through the people, who instantly made room for him. When one didn't. It was the girl he was looking for, her eyes gleaming brightly as she wiggled her hips in the arms of a fair-skinned, long-haired man.

Magnus's eyes gleamed a little to brightly as he bared his teeth just slightly, enough for the him to move aware. She opened her eyes and looked straight forward. She shot forward, grabbing his hands. "Dance with me Maggy."

"My name is Magnus." He whispered into her ear as she held him close, bodies moving to the music that had changed to something with a darker beat.

"Hmm.. But I like Maggy." She whispered back. Her arms were around his neck, and his around her hips. A leg between hers they danced. She was sweaty, tipsy, and Magnus couldn't get how good she smelt out of his thoughts. His nose inhaled, gliding along the line of her neck. She shivered and he smiled.

"Then you can call me Maggy." He pressed a kiss onto her shoulder. She paused her dancing but the then carried on, her body closer to his than before. He kissed her again, closer to her neck, then again over her pulse point in her throat. She swallowed, another shiver ran through her. Good. He wasn't the only one being driven insane by lust like Magnus was.

Clary moved her head so she looked up into his cat-like eyes. He was looking down at her in way she had only seen once before, but never in these particular eyes. Wait, no she did. Her memory flashed to the night he saw her leave the bathroom in her towel. But that couldn't be right, Clary thought. Wasn't Magnus gay? She knew her feelings where inappropriate towards him, and he flirted, but she never thought that he could truly be _attracted _to her.

Before she could think on the matter much longer, his lips pressed into hers. Magnus knew very much of what he was doing, and he didn't care what would happen. He just wanted this to happen tonight. Right now, to forget everything, and to forget with Clary. So his lips crashed into hers, and his hands gripped her hips, pressing her closer to his. She responded instantly, her hands tangling in his hair.

They broke apart, breathing heavy and in unison. "Would you like to go to my room?" He eyes flickered with a flame she hadn't seen before. Her heart stuttered, the place between her legs ached, and she had an overwhelming sense of need. She needed this on so many different levels.

Clary kissed Magnus, a hand moving down to his bare chest. "I'd like that." She whispered.

_"I can't reject this empty hole, I cannot count the bloody cost, I can't believe this wretched soul, Come penetrate all this loss." _KMFDM's lead singer began over the soul penetrating speakers, and to Magnus couldn't of been a more perfect song for the moment. She was a purity in his dark world, and he was going to corrupt that. Magnus felt like he had nothing to offer her, but yet he wanted her so blindly. So, he took what he wanted. He wound his hand around her slim pale one, gluiding her through the crowd.

Everyone's attention was on the pair, through sneaking glances and sly whispers. It soon faded into their own business, although the boy with the gold eyes stared. Stared as the girl he treasured walked hand in hand with a half-demon he suddenly despised, up to his room they went. His fist clenched tightly, blood beginning to seep from how hard his nails were pressed into his skin. His jaw was just as tight, and soon Jace stormed out of the room, knocking over a vampire in the process. Magnus, and Clary never noticed they had the eyes of a familiar shadow hunter on them.

Clary's palms were sweaty as she climbed the stairs briskly with him. In fact all of her body was sweaty, over heated for more than one reason. Her thoughts began to travel back to her, as the music began to muffle. His door shut behind her, and she looked around the room. The decor was just like Magnus, over the top, velvet drenched and some how Victorian even past all the shiny new things of this century.

Magnus ran his hand through her hair before he moved it in a sweep from her, exposing her pale neck and shoulders. He couldn't stop himself from placing kisses that graced her skin like butterflies all over it. Clary's eyes closed, and she leaned back into him. His arm wound around her waist holding her there as he kissed her neck. "Magnus?" Clary barely asked.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"I thought you were gay." Clary felt Magnus chuckle against her skin.

"I thought I was, too. I think it's just about you..." He never knew how good a woman's touch could feel. Magnus kissed her throat, sucking on the skin no doubt leaving a red mark, but it earned him a moan. Clary's knees felt weak as she turnd around in his arms to kiss his lips.

Magnus instantly held her up, moving her backward to his bed as their tongues fought for dominance. They paused to rid Magnus of his vest, and shirt. She lay beneath him, her hands running over his now bare chest, that was lean and muscled. Magnus groaned at the feeling, pulling her closer to him. His hands traveled down her sides, over her hips and to her thighs. He grasped her knees, and slowly pulled them apart.

Clary gasped as she locked her legs around his waist, his erection pressing against her. Her dress had ridden up, exposing her nearly completely except for the deep blue underwear she wore. She felt the dresses' zipper being pulled down and momentarily removed her legs to wiggle free of the garment. She giggled, and Magnus grinned down wickedly at her. She wore no bra, the dress had held her up enough, and Clary wasn't very well endowed. At least that's what she thought, but as Magnus stared at her, she couldn't have been more perfect.

His lips wrapped around her light nipple, while his other hand massaged her. Her hand wound in his midnight hair, as she moaned. "Please Magnus.." She wiggled her hips, desperate to relieve the feeling. With one last lick, Magnus moved his hands to her underwear, hooking his thumbs as he slowly pulled them down.

Her heart raced, and she loved it. She was ready for this to happen, and for the first time, in what seemed like a very long time, Clary held no fear of what would happen next. Magnus ran a finger experimentally down her slit, she was dripping for him. For _him_, no one else. She moaned, opening her legs a little further. He dipped his finger inside of her, slowly moving in and out. Her breath caught as he moved a second, then a third. He wanted her to get used to the feeling, it was known that girl's first time was supposed to be painful.

"Magnus.." She whined, moving her hips up into his hand. He gave in, making quick work of his pants. He hovered above her, kissing her once more, and in one fluid motion was inside of her. Clary winced, her nails digging into his back.

He was still as she got used to it, and when her hips moved upward a little, he began to move. Slowly at first, but he picked up the pace as she began meeting his thrusts. He marveled over the different feeling, it was much different from being with a man. Clary moaned, eyes closed tightly, Magnus moved his face to the curve of her neck. The both were beginning to lose their selves to the feeling of each other.

The were one, and it couldn't have felt more right. Her nails scrapped his back, and his hand snaked between them, rubbing her clit. He was close, he felt the knot in his stomach, he couldn't go much longer. The feeling of her around him was too much to take, and he wanted her to have her release with him.

She moaned his name loudly, and he moved into her harder, faster. "I-I-I'm going to-" Clary screamed as her walls clenched tighter around him, sending him over the ledge with her. He groaned loudly, momentarily collapsing on top of her.

The breathed heavily, Magnus rolled off of her, pulling the blankets around them. She curled into him, and his arms instantly went around her.

"What does this make us?" Clary whispered.

"I'm not so sure. How about we start with you being my.. Girlfriend?" She giggled, and looked up at him.

"You sound so unsure."

"Well I don't want to be hidden... "

"I would never hide you Magnus. How could I? Your so shiny." And with one more sleepy giggled, she held him tighter, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Gotta get to ten reviews before I update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: To that Guest reviewer, this is not a JacexClary, this is a MagnusxClary. If I wanted to put Jace and Clary fluff, I would write a more canon story. If this isn't your thing, don't read!**

**Another note to everyone else, I like risky pairings, and there isn't enough of the ones I love. I intend to take this to about... 10-15k of words then start on another risky pairing for TMI, so if you like it, add me to author alert. :) **

**P.S. Isn't Godfrey Gao gorgeous? **

**WARNINGS: JacexAlec in this chapter ;) **

**I'M ASTOUNDING WITH THE REVEIWS I'VE GOTTEN! I LOVE YOU ALL! I send you magoes. :)**

Clarissa Morgernstern, stretched like a cat in the far to comfortable bed. She didn't remember the bed in Luke's spare bedroom to be this large, but as she stretched and moaned, she heard a chuckle from somewhere else in the room. "Oh!" She shot up in the bed, clinging to the blankets, and rubbing her eyes, as she searched for the person. Magnus was leaning against his desk, a cup of coffee in his hands staring intently at her.

Suddenly her memory came rushing back to her, and she felt her cheeks flush red. He picked a red mug up from the desk, walking towards her sitting on the edge of the bed. "Coffee?" He twirked up an eyebrow, and Clary felt the familiar surge of jealousy.

"Is it black?" Magnus smiled, teeth gleaming. Clary wondered, if now was the time he was going to say it was just to get over Alec. A pain pierced her heart, she had suspected from the beginning that it was, although she wanted it to be much more. She couldn't shake the feeling that she just wasn't good for Magnus, how could she ever be the one at his side?

"Of course." Clary took the cup with a smile, taking a sip of the hot liquid. As soon as she put the cup on the nightstand, lips were on hers. She melted in to him. Fears flew away as pulled the sheet from me. I shrieked when he lifted me bridal style, still kissing until I broke away.

"Magnus? What are you doing?" He began walking, and I realised I really didn't know where anything was in his apartment.

"I drew a bath for you. I thought you might like it.. You bled a little, I'm sorry if I hurt you very much." I blushed again, something I hardly ever did but somehow did a lot of in front of Magnus. He kissed me cheek."No need to be embarrassed Clarissa." He whispered into my ear before kissing it lightly. He sat me down once we entered the bathroom, and I shouldn't have been shocked to see the huge tub over filling with _purple_ bubbles.

He held my hand as I stepped in, sighing with happiness. He smirked, backing out. "Don't use all my body wash, its expensive." He walked out closing the door behind him.

Clary giggled to her self, remebering the night she had said that vividly. As she sank back into the tub, she smiled, she didn't know how they were going to make it, or who was going to get in their way, but she didn't care. He wanted her, and she wanted him.

Magnus walked out into his living room area, looking at the stack of letters on his desk. Requests for spells, messages from warlocks, and other downworlders. Magnus knew everything that went on, it was one of the reasons why he the high warlock of Brooklyn. He also knew that many people enjoyed his party last night, which promptly ended at 3 am. His magic always threw everyone out at that time, whether they wanted or not.

Alec Lightwood had been brooding unhappily in his room when Jace had burst through the door. Alec couldn't believe the warlock would do that, for he thought he was head over-heels for him. He thought he was trying, but he just couldn't get over the fact.. The fact that Alec Lightwood was in love with his adoptive brother.

Jace didn't know he was even gay, at least that's what Alec had thought. Like somehow he had conjured him, just by thinking, Jace burst through the door. For a moment Alec let him self take him in, he was all shades of gold, eyes, hair, skin. He practically glowed.

"Alec! What has your warlock done?" Jace's face was twisted into severe pain, causing Alec to shoot up and grasp his shoulder.

"My warlock?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. Jace looked down, hair falling into his face.

"I know Alec. I know that your gay, I always have.. I thought.. I though you and Magnus were dating, or something. Now- " Jace began to pace the room removing Alec's hand from his shoulder. Alec felt momentarily hurt from the loss of contact. He moved like a caged animal, a lion.

"Now he's with Clary. I went to his party, trying to get my mind off of some things.. When I saw _him, _and _her_ dancing, then they kissed, and the next thing I know their trotting up the stairs to his room." Jace whirled on his heels, and Alec thought if he was a lion, he would have roared. "I don't want that _demon_ anywhere near my sister." Alec could see it then, the likeness that he and Valentine had.

Alec was shocked, to the bone, he never thought Magnus liked women. But on the same coin, he was angered that Jace could even still care, that he actually still cared about who she slept with. She was his _sister. _"Jace, calm down. We.. We broke up. We're just not right together I guess." Alec looked away, walking back to sit on his bed. "Why do you even care who she sleeps with?"

Jace huffed sitting beside him. "I shouldn't.. Do you feel that way about Izzy?"

Jace couldn't come to grips with all the feelings he was having. He had pushed himself to love Clary, because she was so utterly perfect. Then, then everything was ripped away and he was back to the confusing thoughts. Confusing thoughts of midnight hair, blue eyes, and awkward humor. Jace liked girls, no he _loved_ for the few months before he met Clary, he had looked at his adoptive brother in completely different light.

"No. I mean sure it irritates me that she dates so many guys, but she can take care of herself. So can Clary. Shes your _sister_ Jace. Just leave her be, and I'll leave him be. " Even to himself, Alec thought his tone was angry. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked quietly.

Jace's shoulders lifted and fell. "Why didn't you say anything?" He looked over at Alec, gold eyes locking with Alec's deep blue ones.

"I thought.. "

"Thought that I would judge you? Never. You know I think the clave is bullshit when they talk about relationships. You love who you love. " Jace layed back staring at the ceiling. Alec's eyes lingered at the shirt that had hitched up, revealing a strip of gold skin before he looking away quickly.

His heart was beating fast, hitting his chest hard. He didn't overly think what he was going to say, if he did, he knew he never would say it. "I thought you wouldn't want to be as close to me as you. I thought you would.. Wouldn't like me after knowing that I'm in love with you."

Jace shot up, and Alec instantly felt mortified. "You don't mean that. "

"I do though." He said so silently, Jace had trouble hearing him.

"Then kiss me. "

Alec looked as if he were about to fall off of the bed. "WHAT? What? What?"

Jace did his best to look as if this were the sort of suggestion one made all the time. "I think it might help."

Alec swallowed, turning red from the neck up. "You don't mean that."

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" Jace looked honestly into his eyes.

"Because you're the straightest person I know. Possibly the straightest person in the universe." Jace raised a perfect eyebrow, then he promptly leaned forward and kissed Alec on the mouth. Alec had expected Jace to pull away, but he didn't, so Alec kissed him properly. His mouth needy with all the pent up affection towards Jace over the years.

Then Jace, seemingly shocking them both, moaned softly, pushing Alec back on the bed. Alec gasped as Jace wound his hands in Alec's midnight hair. Alec suddenly felt confident, as his hands ran over Jace's shirt covered chest. Jace broke away, breathing heavily and look of panic in his eyes. He closed them, as he hovered above Alec.

Alec stayed silent, letting Jace adjust to whatever internal battle that was currently happening inside of him. "It's okay." He whispered, leaning up, pressing a soft kiss into his lips. Their foreheads were touching, when a knock suddenly broke them apart, Jace falling off of the bed and loudly onto the floor.

"Alec? How does this look?" Isabelle was in the door way, mouth falling open as she took in the sight. A very dishelved Alec laying on the bed leaning up on his elbows, shirt pushed up, and Jace panicked and a little freaked out on the floor. "Nevermind. Please lock the door behind me." Then she promptly slammed the door shut.

Magnus wanted to keep Clary to himself for today, and as many days as he could. Because he knew that their relationship would only cause more trouble for her. Valentines daughter. He knew she would have to go back eventual, Greymark would come calling for her, that was for sure. He was glad she was enjoying her bath, and he took the time to change the sheets, and place an order for dinner. Clary loved chinese food, and he also remembered that she was a vegatarian, much like Magnus himself.

He didn't like the way it tasted for one thing, and when a ten year red head had explained just what went on with the cow before it was butchered, he never could have eaten it. He smiled to himself for a moment, remebering Clary as different stages of her life had always brought fond memories. Just as the door rang, Clary stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Theres clothing on the bed dear, I've got to get the door."

Magnus briskly walked downstairs, actually paying the man would make Clary proud. He trotted back to Clary, bag in hand to see her wearing the clothes he had... Magic'd up from the clothing store.. Well he paid for the Chinese, she would have to be happy with that. She looked wonderful in her black jeans, knee high neon green converse, and t-shirt that had her favorite manga characters on it.

"How did you know?" She asked, lovingly stroking the shirt.

"Clary, you seem to forget your very talkative, and though you may of forget, I haven't." She frowned slightly, walking over to the table where Magnus was laying out the food.

"I wish I could remember.. I still can't believe my mother did that to me." She pulled back a chair, playing with her chopsticks.

Magnus sighed, before sitting directly across from her. "I didn't want too, but I've always thought the lives of Shadowhunters were a hard one. I thought.. I was saving you.. And Jocelyn was a friend. I wish I could give them back to you, but some spells can't be undone."

"I understand Maggy." Clary grinned up at him, taking a bite of her vegetable mu shu, before her phone began to ring. Then a spark of flame came into the air, a piece of paper falling from it, landing right in front of Magnus.

They stared at each other for a moment, before quickly getting to their messages. It was Luke asking where Clary had been, and to come to the hospital. She promptly told him she was getting something to eat but would be there in an hour.

Magnus grumbled about some stupid warlock messing up a spell and needing his help. Clary laughed shaking her head, and the contuined their meal before things got much worse, and they would lose their private moments.

**AN: I dont want to rewrite everything, so if you read CoG you know the deal, but take out any Magnus/Alec and Jace/Clary of course ;) I'm lazy, I know.**

_City of Glass- Clary is bound by Valentine, and the ritual is not yet complete. Jace hasn't shown up yet either._

Magnus, appearing from no where, suddenly had a hold of her, shielding her with blue flame from Valentine as he raised he sword to slice into her chest. She hadn't seen him since she stupidly took off on her own, he was the one she was bound too, even though he mother told her she would be fighting.

Valentine had screamed as the flames licked his hands, instantly making him drop the sword. Jace took his moment, breaking free from the trees, he would _not_ lose this chance like he had last time. All fatherly affection was gone in that moment, and Clary looked up just in time to see Jace grab the sword, piercing it straight into his back.

Jace thought of his brother, no of Clary's real brother, and all the pain she was going to go through when he told her what he brother had become. _"Thanks for that birthday present, Dad. Really has came in handy." _This wasn't his father, and her never would be. He was worse than any demon Jace had ever encountered, and Jace now knew, that he wasn't perfect, but he was better than him.

The ritual seized, the binds on Clary's hands, mouth and feet disappeared as the life drained from her father. She felt nothing for him. No. That was a lie, she felt relief. All the pain that she had went through the past few months was finally over, and everyone could finally breathe. She grabbed hold of Magnus, kissing him fully. Her thoughts found way back to crowded hall, where they had shocked everyone by kissing eachother. She didn't know what would happen next, but she wanted nothing more than to leave this place for good.

**AN: More will be explained on the relationships next chappie. But I'm tired (it's nearly 2 am), and I know you all wanted me to update. (Holly hell the reviews) So I'm going to stop talking, and let their be reviews! Don't hate me for Alec/Jace. I just had too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay darlings, this is the last chapter though. For now. Unless I decide to carry on with it, but I need to cut down on my fics that I have to update. But I'll close this one off :)**

_"Alec? How does this look?" Isabelle was in the door way, mouth falling open as she took in the sight. A very disheveled Alec laying on the bed leaning up on his elbows, shirt pushed up, and Jace panicked and a little freaked out on the floor. "Nevermind. Please lock the door behind me." Then she promptly slammed the door shut._

The golden-haired boy scrambled up to his feet, back hitting the wall in his panic, he leaned forward hand on his knees. "Jace?" A shiver went through his body and he fell back to the floor.

"Alec I- I don't know why I did that." Alec's breathing was still rapid, and his mind was reeling.

"Jace Lightwood, do you like me?" He forced himself to speak braver, to sound more adult that he was even though he was the oldest. He was on his feet now, and slowly walking forward.

"Of course I like you, I love you." He answered instantly, head raising quickly to meet Alec's blue eyes. Alec's heart ached, he already knew that, he was his Parabatai.

"But are you attracted to me? Or did my kissing skills just push you over the edge?" He laughed awkwardly and looked down at his socked feet. He wore a pair of faded jeans, that were nearly falling apart, and a black sweater with nearly as many holes. His dark hair was getting long again, and fell over his eyes just slightly.

Alec had always been imperfect about his clothing, his hair. But Jace always knew he was the most handsome boy he had ever seen. Everytime a stray thought would come into his mind, he would beat it down and find a girl some where. He just wasn't raised that way, there was no other way than woman and man. Valentine had pressed this along with his hatred of downworlders.

Jace though, right now, and with this boy, couldn't find it in him to care of what anyone thought about him any longer. With a speed only he possessed, Jace was up and taking handfuls of the black hair as he kissed him.

Magnus held Clary's hand, as she explained to her mother that she was in love with a warlock. He had looked at her with pride as she explained the unity ruin, the ruin she drew on him and her, to show that it worked. Binding them in a way they never had before. And in the hall, with all the shadowhunter, and downworlders, Clary had kissed him, not caring who saw them, or what they thought. It all caused a bit of gossip, all, intriguingly, on their side.

Some how it made the shadow hunters think that Clary was nothing like her father, because of his hatred towards downworlders. Making them have a little more faith in her. The downworlders earned a bit of respect for her. Magnus wasn't exactly nice to everyone, he had been around for a very long time, and he knew what he was doing. If she was with Magnus, then she was good enough not to glare at.

Magnus smiled as he strolled down the street, it had been a four months since the war. Everything had calmed down. Clarissa was training at the institute, and he was teaching her runes. When he really shouldn't have been, but was anyway. He had meant to talk to Maryse about it, but frankly he just didn't like that woman. He was on his way to the institute now. Clary would be down training for the day, then they would head over to the bridal shop where Jocelyn wanted her to get a dress.

Lucian and Jocelyn were _finnally_ getting married. She had been his friend for a very long time, and was happy for her. It was a little awkward dating her daughter, but she wasn't stopping her from it. She had warned Clary, that he was sure of. He was immortal, most Warlocks chose to be, and of course when his time came he jumped at the idea. Nephelium weren't. In fact their life span was much less than normal humans. It was just the job. He also couldn't give her any kids. Not while he was immortal at least.

Magnus had been researching, and looking in his newly acquired book for a certain spell. A reversal spell of sorts. He had wanted it before, for when the time came to settle down in his life. But now he wanted it for many more reasons. He wouldn't be immortal any longer by the time the spell was over, but it wouldn't matter, for her had Clarissa.

He would wait until she caught up to his human age, which was roughly around twenty. It was rarely down, and something you couldn't take back. But then he could give her everything. He was having so many feelings, so many urges that he never had before. They were frightening, and exciting, and he liked it. He couldn't help but day dream about her wearing a wedding gown.

Clary balanced herself gracefully on beam, the beam that happened to be twenty feet in the air. She had wires on her, yet she still thought she was going to die at any moment. "You must learn to be brisk!" Maryse shouted from below her. Clary let out a huge breath before she quick stepped the entire length of the beam, holding on to the wall for death life once she reached it. "That was better, only teetered once. Now jump to the other beam."

"Do you want me to die?" She shouted down at her.

"Don't sass me girl. Now do it." Clary grumbled to her self before gathering her inner anime warrior, and pushing her self as hard as she could from the beam. Her hands caught the other beam, that had been ten feet from her, she twirled on it, swinging a leg over it. Thank god her mother let her take gymnastics when she was eight. unfortunately, she stopped once she was twelve.

"How do I stand up now?" She asked honestly, peering down at Maryse. Which turned out to be the wrong thing to do, because she instantly got light-headed.

"That's all for now. It's later than I thought. Jump down." Clary was beginning to think this woman hated her. She liked training with Isabelle or Jace, or heck even Alec. Maryse was harsh, and never was an once of gentle. She sighed as she watched the woman walk out, not even caring if she found a way down.

"Need help Claire?" Jace asked, poking his head in the door. She sighed with happiness. Her brother and her had done so much better. He had even given her a nickname. He was fitting in much better now with Jocelyn, with Luke helping greatly. She finally knew that he wasn't like Valentine. He wasn't Clary's blood, like they thought, instead of them being over joyed, they were.. Well, Clary didn't really care. She still felt like he was her brother, and it didn't matter that he was a Herondale by blood, to her he was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, her older brother. Well now I guess there last name would be Greymark.

"_Please." _He smiled his cocky smile, and gave it a running start before he launched himself upward, every bit like an angel to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her down, landing soundless to the floor. He let her slide down him to her feet, and instead of being made nervous by this action, it was normal. "Thanks bro." Clary smiled at him. He didn't really notice though, Alec was walking in.

"You ready to go?" Alec asked him.

"Born ready." He answered, walking towards him and giving him a light peck on the mouth. Clary blushed scarlet and looked down.

"You guys hunting tonight?"

"Yeah, then we're going to Taki's. Wanna join us?"

"He doesn't mean that." Alec said, making Clary laugh.

"No, I'm good. I've got to pick a dress, then Magnus and I are going out." They nodded, before walking out together holding hands. They had only recently came out to everyone, although Clary and Isabelle knew before anyone. Really they only meant to tell Clary, Isabelle just happened to have really bad luck on walking in on them. _Four times. _ Pour thing. Clary had once, and that was enough to scar her permanently. She shuddered, and finished unclasping her ropes, and putting away everything.

Not that Isabelle was any better. Seeing her and Simon had nearly gave her a heart attack. It was just way to much for even Clary to handle. But she had to admit they looked perfect together. Isabelle was a little softer, some how, and Simon was a little harsher. The leveled eachother out very well, and she was glad that Simon wasn't alone.

She showered quickly, only putting on jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie. She would change into something nicer later. Magnus was more than likly waiting for her. Sure enough, waiting just outside the gate was Magnus bane in all his flamboyant glory. He may be straight now, well at least bi, because they both shared a crush on that _Twilight_ guy. He didn't instantly start dressing like a lumberjack.

He wore nice black pants, and a button up shirt. Over it was a deep maroon colored velvet jacket, and a black and white scarf that had skulls all over it. With of course, his jewelery. He had multiple piercings on his ears, and his eyebrow. Which Clary had only two on each side, and just last week, her belly button. He was a terrible influence on her, but she liked it.

Without even a hello, he kissed her, pulling her to his body. He pulled away to only kiss her gently once more. She wrapped her arm around his, cuddled into him. "Ya know. I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to Jace and Alec."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Why?"

"It's beyond strange, and I nearly fainted from what I saw- do- do they have no boundaries?"

"Oh no, you've been exposed to. It's mentally scaring. I think it's a Lightwood thing. Izzy does it too." I shuddered again, and he laughed.

"Well, we'll just have to get back at them, now won't we?" He grinned evilly at her, and her stomach tightened, and her cheeks grew warmer.

"I guess we will."

Magnus smiled happily, he still loved what he could do to her. He loved they way he embarrassed her, the way he excited her. He loved the fire that was around his heart for the girl. He was very right when he had thought how much more exciting things would be. He didn't regret a single thing of what they had done or how anything had went.

Clary still saw Magnus as a fallen angel, with his cat eyes, and devilish good looks. He was her Magnus, her Maggy, and she couldn't have been happier to be with him. She didn't know what the future would bring them, but she knew that she could handle anything if she had him with her.

**AN: I'll possibly update this again, with Magnus telling her he's going to not be immortal anymore, and maybe a flash forward. But not for a while, and only if you want it! I hope you guys liked this fic! If you like more risky pairings like this, follow me, because I'll be pairing up more from TMI. :) I love you all sooo much! Thank you for liking my first TMI fic. :) :) :)**


End file.
